We Only Have Each Other
by A Cold Touch
Summary: Takes place after the epilogue of Tears of Ice. A short, cute one-shot where Elsa and Anna adopt a little girl (so yes, there's Elsanna)! This story will also be a sort of little "half-prologue" for a sequel for Tears of Ice.


I don't own Frozen. Cover pic belongs to Hooreng.

**_WARNING_**: No lemon but there are HUGE SPOILERS for _Tears of Ice_. I highly recommend that you have read _Tears of Ice_ first.

* * *

Elsa stared into the ceiling with a grim expression of pain as she awaited for her sister to wake from slumber. Her sister was sleeping soundly on top of her. Both girls were wearing nothing underneath the sheets.

She lost count of how long she'd suffered this throbbing headache. Hours? Days? Weeks? To anyone else, the pain would have been _maddening,_ but alas, she had suffered much greater misery than this to complain.

And she knew damn well how it all started.

It had been roughly a month after her hard-earned, albeit scandalous wedding with Anna. Two weeks after that, Elsa had received a twisted wedding gift from the ruling monarchs of Europe - letters filled with foul words directed toward her and her Anna, denouncing them as "sinful, incestuous whores." But the greatest insult was their threat of cutting of Arendelle from _every_ world affair.

And the sad thing was, Elsa did not even do anything bad to receive most of their hatred in the first place.

She sighed and cradled Anna close to her heart, as if she was attempting to shield her from some unseen foe. "It's going to be alright Anna... As long as I'm here and I can fight, it's going to be alright..." she whispered to her, her voice soft and gentle.

Anna abruptly stirred in her arms. Immediately, Elsa hid the pain behind a warm smile. "Rise and shine my love," she cooed to the waking redhead.

Anna lazily angled her head up. She was smiling warmly at her. "Good morning Elsa," she croaked.

Elsa gave her a brief peck on her lips. "What have you dreamt of, my love?"

She always asked Anna what she had dreamed of every morning. Although their nightmare with Ulfric had past long ago, there are still rare occasions when her sister broke their slumber with either crying or screaming. They however, were bcecoming more and more rare, but Elsa still wanted to know that her sister was not visited by demons of the past.

"I dreamt of you and me..." Anna answered, her voice trailing off.

"Was that it?"

Anna shook her head. "There wasn't anything bad if that's what you're thinking. In fact, I'd say it was a rather good dream."

Elsa's worry decreased somewhat. She might even know what her sister might have dreamt of. "Oh so it's one of those?"

"No, but it the dream was still good. Elsa, I dreamt that we were raising a child together."

The blonde's train of thought came to a halt. "What?" she said flatly.

"You heard me right, Elsa," Anna said. "I dreamt that we were raising a child. A little girl to be more precise. And she was the most darling thing ever, since she reminded me so much of us when we were kids..." Anna paused briefly to wipe a tear from her eye. "Before everything had changed. Carefree, innocent, and most of all, _happy_..."

Elsa knew that tone. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well..." Anna locked eyes with her. "I want a child, Elsa."

The Ice Queen kept silent. True, a part of Elsa always had wondered what it would be like to raise a child with Anna. There was more than enough room in the castle to raise one. She'd prefer asking the trolls in seeing whether or not they could use some ancient magic to allow her and Anna to have a child together, but adoption was good as well. There are plenty of orphans in Saint Hallvard's, most of them were there due to Ulfric's tyranny.

But she had always snuffed that side out. The consequences of the news of conceiving a child with Anna, or even simply taking in an orphan would have been great.

"So can we - "

"No."

Deep disappointment ghosted over Anna's face, and Elsa immediately regretted saying no so bluntly to her. She _despised_ disappointing her sister. "I'm so sorry, Anna... I let my worries get the better of me," she apologized quickly. "_Yes_, we can have a child. In fact, we can have a child soon if you'd like."

Her sister's eyes lit up. "Yay! Ooo, I can't wait to adopt a girl! I've seen some of them playing outside at Saint Hallvard's and they're just so _precious_!"

A miniscule part of Elsa's heart was dejected that her sister would rather prefer adoption rather than go to the trolls and ask if they can help with magical conception. But then again, adoption would be less scandalous and much quicker than waiting nine months.

"Alright then Anna, we'll go as soon as we can. And we'll adopt any girl you want from Saint Hallvard's." Elsa said as she embraced her sister.

_Besides, how hard could it be?_

* * *

_One Week Later _

"It looks great on you!" Anna assured as she placed the final touches on the suit Elsa was wearing.

Elsa stared at the mirror. Her sister had insisted that she wear something similar to what her father wore instead of her usual ice gown or armor. And as Fate would have it, Anna happpened to find a suit in the castle attic that happened to fit her just right. It was the exact same color too, even down to the color of the epaulettes.

The Ice Queen observed herself intently. She hated to admit it, but sister was right. She _does_ look great in her father's clothes. "I still can't believe you found one that fits," Elsa laughed.

Anna chuckled lightly before she placed her hands around Elsa's waist and rested her head against Elsa. She in turn, was wearing a blue and green version of the royal clothes their mother preferred. "We're going to be parents soon!" she sighed, her voice filled with excitement and hope.

Just hearing her sister, being so happy and upbeat, always put a smile on Elsa's face. She smiled at the mirror and placed her hands on Anna's hips. In fact, she even shared Anna's excitement. "I know we're going to make great parents..." Elsa said softly.

The royal couple soon left the castle to head for Saint Hallvard's. As they made their way to the orphanage, they were greeted by the citizenry. Most of the people gave them a light bow as they passed, while some - the farmers and fishermen - merely tipped their hats instead. It was as if the economic sanctions that were forced upon the kingdom were not even there.

For now.

Elsa was so caught up in politics, she would have walked right into a pole if Anna hadn't pulled her away in time. "Whoa, watch it Elsa! Don't want you to ruin the suit before we meet our daughter!" Anna giggled.

Soon enough, they arrived at the orphanage. It wasn't hard to miss Saint Hallvard's. The three-story church-like building was located in the southern outskirts of the city, where it stood upon a small hill overlooking the castle and fjord.

There was a nun outside, observing the children as they played on the hill. When they saw the sisters, all of the children present dropped their toys and ran towards them.

"The Queen's here! The Queen's here!" they all cheered as they gathered around the two.

"Awwww! Aren't the adorable?" Anna cooed as she picked up one of the children. She pinched the little girl's cheeks before giving her a kiss on her forehead and placing her back down.

The nun approached them, carrying her head high in a snobbish manner. She was old and shorter than Anna, and one of her eyes had developed a thick cataract. "Greetings miladies," she said dryly. "I'm guessing you two are here to _adopt?" _

It might have only been in Elsa's head but the she couldn't help but think that the nun had said the word adopt as if she couldn't believe that Elsa and Anna had the nerve to take in a child. Nonetheless, Elsa reached in her pocket and took out a scroll. Anna and her had to fill out some compulsory paperwork and pay a hefty sum at first, but Saint Hallvard's quickly processed the files as soon as they were done. Sadly though, they were only allowed to take one child.

"Yes we are," Elsa said as she opened the scroll. She scanned the paper for their daughter's name. "Alright, which one of you is Elisif?"

Surprisingly, all of the children raised their hands, even the boys. Anna giggled and ruffled a few of the children's heads playfully. "Oh, I wish I could take you all in!"

"One child per couple! No exceptions!" the nun interrupted abruptly.

"But -"

"No exceptions! It's the Orphanage's orders!" she snapped.

Taken aback by the the nun's rudeness, Elsa crossed her arms and glared at the nun. "Hey, don't be so rude to my sister," she warned sternly.

The nun just returned the glare with her good eye. Elsa could tell the nun has something against her and Anna, no doubt because of their taboo love for each other. But alas, Elsa does not want to look bad in front of the children or worse, get their adoption papers revoked. "Just please get Elisif for us so my wife and I can bring her home," Elsa sighed, her patience wearing thin.

The nun cranked her head towards the orphanage, and with a shrill voice, called for Elsa and Anna's daughter. "Elisif! Your '_parents'_ are here!"

No response.

"Elisif!" the nun cried out again. Elsa glanced down and noticed that her hands were clenched into a fist. "Wait here for a minute while I get that girl..."

She then stormed off quickly. Everything fell quiet, just the distant songs of the birds to fill the afternoon. Thankfully, Anna was able to defuse the awkward silence. "So are you going to miss Elisif once she's gone?" Anna asked one of the children.

Before he could answer, the nun returned outside with a small figure in tow. "Here she is! Elisif!"

Elsa's eyes widen when she saw the girl. Elisif had a striking resemblance to Anna when she was younger - minus the white streak of hair of course. From her height, Elsa made a guess that Elisif was six years old. In the girl's hands was a stuffed snowman doll, and she seemingly can't meet neither Elsa nor Anna's eyes.

Anna gasped and turned Elsa to face her. "She's just like the girl I saw in my dream," she whispered excitedly. The Queen raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't help but wonder if Fate was once again messing with them.

The nun gestured for the children to part for Elsa and Anna to give them space, and the royal sisters approached the shy little girl. Elisif looked up trough her bangs, clutching her toy close to her. Her eyes were green compared to Anna's teal, but in the light, they looked roughly the same shade.

"We're your new parents!" the sisters greeted in chorus. Elisif waved shyly at them, but still couldn't meet their eyes.

"Hello little one," Anna cooed gently. "I'm Princess Anna and I'm going to be your new mother..."

Elsa approached Elisif and kneeled down. "And I'm Queen Elsa... I'm also going to be your mother..."

The little girl looked up at them, a cute smile on her lips. "If you're also going to be my mama, why aren't you wearing any girl's clothes? Shouldn't you be my papa then?"

There were a few giggles around, and Queen of Arendelle blushed crimson, but she couldn't help but laugh along as well. "Well, I'm guessing I'm going to be the closest thing to a father figure," Elsa chuckled.

Anna took the little girl in her arms. "What do you want to do when we go to our home? See the painting room? Want to dance together?"

Elisif smiled at them, her shyness melting away like a snowflake in the spring. "Can we build a snowman?" she asked softly.

"Hm, ask your mothe- I mean, 'Father,' that!" Anna chuckled. She then smiled at Elsa. "Well Elsa? _Do you want to build a snowman_?" she sung softly.

A smile crept in Elsa's face when she heard her. "_Yes, I want to build a snowman_..." Elsa sung back, a few tears streaming down her face, and she stood up and embraced her wife and their new daughter.

And from then on forth, Elsa knew she wasn't going to regret adopting Elisif.


End file.
